deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Jevil
Jevil is an NPC and secret boss in Chapter 1 of Deltarune, found on the ?????? floor of Card Castle. At first, he cannot be seen directly, and can only be talked to through a closed door. Main Story When talking to Jevil for the first time, he will explain that while it appears he is locked in a cell, he is actually the only free person, and that all others are the ones who are really locked away. However, he goes on to explain that he is lonely, and that he wishes for more people to be free with him. He instructs the player to find the key to open his door, noting that Seam knows something about it. Broken Keys To get the key to Jevil's cell, the player must first collect three Broken Keys (A, B, and C). Broken Key A can be found in Seam's shop after talking to Jevil for the first time. A new dialogue option will be unlocked, and upon choosing it, Seam will give some exposition before giving Broken Key A to the player. Broken Key B can be found in a chest in the gyrating dancer area in the Forest. The chest can be seen from the main area, but only accessed through a secret passage, which is located in the middle of the south edge of the square in the southwest corner of the area. Following the passage, the player will encounter a party of three Rabbicks before reaching the chest. Broken Key C can be found in a chest behind a spade and diamond puzzle in the Field. The combination is given by the order of the shapes of the minions' rooms in the upper floors of Card Castle, starting from the bottom. This order is Diamond, Heart, Club, Spade. After retrieving the three Broken Keys, the player must take them to the Smith, who will combine the parts into a single key. Interacting with the door to Jevil's cell after getting the key will cause a smaller door to materialize, which opens, and Jevil invites the player to enter. Waiting inside on the far end of the room is Jevil, who, after some dialogue, engages the player's party in combat. In Battle Attacks The attacks he uses depend on how much health he has left or how tired he is, which is able to be split into 5 phases. The first time he uses attacks in these phases, he will use them in order, and always say a particular voiceline before the attack. If the player survives all of the attacks in a phase, Jevil will begin to randomly use attacks from that pool of moves indefinitely until he is knocked into a later phase by the player. While in this state Jevil will say random voice lines from phase 5 with no correlation to the move he is about to perform. Phase 1 * "CHAOS, CHAOS, CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" ** Jevil will teleport to random areas out of bounds for the Bullet Board and quickly spew five spade bullets aimed at the SOUL that go beyond. * "SHALL WE PLAY THE RING-AROUND?" ** Ten large spade bullets appear around the Bullet Board and quickly start bounding towards the center of the Bullet Board and beyond. Forces you to dodge in a circle pattern either clockwise or counter-clockwise. * "MY HEARTS GO OUT TO ALL YOU SINNERS!" ** Bombs with hearts in the center will quickly fall to the level of the Bullet Board and shoot four hearts in a square formation rotating at the center point, which aim at the SOUL and go beyond. This continues until the attack ends. * "HA, HA. LET'S MAKE THE DEVILSKNIFE." ** Four scythes oscillate around the center of the Bullet Board while rotating. Phase 2 * "PIIP PIIP, LET'S RIDE THE CAROUSEL GAME." ** 4 rows of horses fly across the arena from the left to the right as if they were textures on a 3D cylinder. They all bob up and down according to a pattern, and their path skews up and down over time. * "HEE, HEE, HAVING FUN?! JOIN THE CLUB!" ** Bombs with clubs in the center will quickly fall to the level of the Bullet Board and explode into club bullets which aim at the SOUL in a 3-way spread pattern and go beyond. This continues until the attack ends. * "HEARTS, DIAMONDS, I CAN DO ANYTHING!" ** Diamonds rapidly spawn from the bottom of the screen in random locations and fly upwards. * "WHO KEEPS SPINNING THE WORLD AROUND?" ** Spade bullets circle the screen and attack just as in phase 1. However this attack lasts slightly longer. Phase 3 * "YOU KIDS ARE REALLY KEEPING UP!" ** Just like the carousel attack from phase 2, except there are both horses and ducks, but their path does not skew. There are still only 4 rows of them, and the horses and ducks go up and down at opposite intervals. * "NU-HA!! I NEVER HAD SUCH FUN, FUN!!" ** Bombs with spades in the center fall will quickly fall to the level of the Bullet Board and explode into 10 spade bullets that together shoot out evenly in all directions. * "A BEAUTY IS JOYING IN MY HEART!" ** Clubs appear around the edges of the screen, shooting 3 individual 3-way spread bursts of bullets aimed at the player. The three bursts aim and fire at the place where the player was, so there will appear to be a small amount of spread as they fly towards the player. * "EVEN DEVILSKNIFE IS SMILING!" ** The 4 spinning scythes attack, but with a giant red devilsknife that appears either near the top of the arena or the bottom and flies across the screen, damaging the player if they are on that side of the arena. It is random whether it will start at the top or bottom. It always alternates which side it is on, so if it starts at the top, the order is "top, bottom, top". It appears 4 times, but can only hit the player the first 3 times before the attack ends. Phase 4 * "IT'S SO EXCITING... I CAN'T TAKE IT!" ** Jevil will teleport to random areas out of bounds for the Bullet Board and quickly spew one diamond bullet aimed at the SOUL that go beyond. (Combat flavor text changes to * CHAOS BOMB was prepared FOR YOU.) * "THIS IS IT, BOISENGIRLS! SEE YA!" ** Every previous version of the shape bombs previously (hearts, spades, clubs) will spawn as well as a diamond block, which fires 3 diamond bullets in a burst fashion that fly at the player and beyond. * "ENOUGH!! YOU KIDS TIRED ME UP!" ** Jevil will look tired, and attack with a much slower version of the diamond attack from phase 2, where diamonds spawn from below the arena and fly up. These diamonds give a very large amount of TP. (Combat flavor text changes to * Something terrible is coming...!) * "KIDDING! HERE'S MY FINAL CHAOS!" ** The arena grows to fill the whole screen, and Jevil briefly appears and then disappears. Giant versions of the Devilsknife fall from the top of the screen, dealing damage if touched. If they touch the ground they create a pillar of white light that may also damage the player. These Devilsknives appear randomly along the screen until the player survives long enough, then a set pattern falls going from the edges of the screen in, then center, then some more around the edges, and a final giant Devilsknife that fills the screen falls from the sky and ends the attack. Phase 5 * Repeats various attacks from all phases. Saying one of the following voice lines ** "IT'S ALL TOO MUCH FUN!!!" ** "THESE CURTAINS ARE REALLY ON FIRE!" ** "THIS BODY CANNOT BE KILLED!" ** "A CHAOS, CHAOS!" ** "PLEASE, ITS JUST A SIMPLE CHAOS." Strategy Jevil's battle is unique in Chapter 1, using several voiceline audio clips and what appears to be a 3D-rendered stage. The battle is also fairly difficult; all of Jevil's attacks have a large amount of projectiles that are fast-moving and/or have complex trajectories. It is by far the most difficult fight in the game, but is generally considered to be easier than Undertale's Undyne the Undying. In the current patch of the game, it is possible to exit the game in fullscreen via the Windows/Super key or Alt-Tab. This glitch will cause the game to slow down, and will make the fight easier. It is suggested that the player fills their inventory with consumables, with the Top Cake, Club Sandwich, and Revive Mints being the best to bring, and Darkburgers filling the remaining inventory slots. Discarding Ralsei's Manual to bring another Darkburger is generally unnecessary. Upon defeating Jevil, you will be given either the JEVILSTAIL (armor; +2 Attack, +2 Defense, +2 Magic) if pacified, or the DEVILSKNIFE (weapon; +5 Attack, +4 Magic, Rude Buster: -10 TP cost) if killed. In order to spare him, you must tire Jevil by ACTing and Pacify him with Ralsei. Hypnosis costs 50 TP and takes the entire party's turn, greatly tiring Jevil and decreasing his damage for the turn. Pirouette costs 20 TP and will only take Kris's turn, but is not as "tiring" as Hypnosis and has a "random" effect dependent on which turn it is: * Pirouette Rotation ** Turn 1: "It was just foley!" (Nothing appears to happen) ** Turn 2: "JEVIL felt at ease! JEVIL's defense dropped!" (Lower Jevil's defense) ** Turn 3: "Awkward! Upcoming attack will hurt rapidly!" (Faster bullet speed this turn) ** Turn 4: "Tranquil! The dance defended the party!" (Party defense up) ** Turn 5: "What! It's nothing but a useless bird!" (Nothing appears to happen) ** Turn 6: "It felt comforting!" (Heals a random party member) ** Turn 7: Shuffle party members' HP bars, including Max HP ** Turn 8: "Jevil's upcoming move got powered up!" ** Turn 9: "A perfect 10!" (~30 HP heal to all party members) ** Repeat It appears that if the player has survived for enough turns, regardless of how much they have tired Jevil, he may be able to be pacified at some point during phase 5 due to self-imposed tiring. In order to kill him, just keep attacking, healing if necessary. Susie's Rude Buster can be helpful if you gather enough TP. The best strategy is to use "Defend" with the three party members on the first turn, to then try to attack with all of them and Rude Buster. If you're trying to get his HP to 0 instead of sparing him, it is best to charge Rude Buster as many times as possible and attack with it, try to save food and only heal when HP is very low. The main character for healing is Ralsei, as he can use Heal Prayer to heal without using food and has lower Attack than other party members. Quotes ; Pre-battle * BOO HOO, BOO HOO UEE HEE HEE. SO LONELY, LONELY, I BE... BUT LO, THREE VISITORS STANDING INSIDE? WHO ARE YOU FEW? * I AM INNOCENT, INNOCENT. I JUST WANTED TO PLAY A GAME, GAME. BUT THE BORING KINGS FOUND SUCH FUN TO BE A TROUBLE. AS PUNISHMENT, THEY CRAVED TO IMPRISON MY BODY. BUT I'M FAST, FAST, CLEVER, CLEVER. THEY LOST THE CHASE, AND LOCKED UP THEIR ENTIRE RACE, BUILDING A PRISON AROUND THE WHOLE WORLD. NOW I'M THE ONLY FREE ONE. * THINGS DON'T SEEM SUCH FROM HERE, LIGHTNERS! * THAT IS UN-SO. I GROW LONELY IN MY LITTLE FREEDOM. SO, SHALL YOU PLAY A GAME WITH ME, ME...? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO BE FREE! ; If "PLAY A GAME" is chosen * FIND THE KEY, AND I'LL LET YOU BE FREE, FREE. THE KEY IS HIDDEN FROM THE EYES. THE OLD SHOPKEEPER KNOWS A SECRET. ; If "DO NOT PLAY A GAME" is chosen * BOO HOO, BOO HOO UEE HEE HEE!! HOW CAN YOU REFUSE, WHEN YOU ARE ALREADY PLAYING...? ; After repairing the key * UEE HEE HEE, THE KEY, THE KEY. A MARVELOUS FUN IS ABOUT TO BREAK FREE. WON'T YOU LET YOURSELF OUTSIDE? ; Upon entrance * UEE HEE HEE! VISITORS, VISITORS! NOW WE CAN PLAY, PLAY! THEN, AFTER YOU, I CAN PLAY WITH EVERYONE ELSE, TOO! * OH, IT'S JUST A SIMPLE NUMBERS GAME. WHEN YOUR HP DROPS TO 0, YOU LOSE! * UEE HEE HEE! SHARK-TO-SHARK! I WOULDN'T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY! NOW, NOW!! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!! ; After pacifying * WHAT FUN!! I'M EXHAUSTED!! YOU KIDS TIRED ME UP!! NOW I WILL SLEEP FOR THE OTHER 100 YEARS. UNFORTUNATELY, YOU KIDS CANNOT HAVE SUCH A PLEASANT DREAM. FROM NOW, A NIGHTMARE WILL AWAKEN IN YOUR HEARTS. IN THE SHADOW OF THE KNIGHT'S HAND... LIGHTNERS, CAN YOU STOP IT? UEE HEE HEE! EITHER WAY, A MISCHIEF-MISCHIEF, A CHAOS-CHAOS...! LIGHTNERS! FROM INSIDE YOUR LITTLE CELL!! TAKE THIS AND DO YOUR STRONGEST---! ; After killing * HA HA HA. WHAT FUN!!! YOU'RE FAST, FAST, STRONG, STRONG. BUT THERE ARE YET FASTER, YET STRONGER. THE HAND OF THE KNIGHT IS DRIFTING FORWARD. SOON, THE "QUEEN RETURNS, AND HELL'S ROAR BUBBLES FROM THE DEPTHS... LIGHTNERS, CAN YOU STOP IT? UEE HEE HEE! EITHER WAY, A MISCHIEF-MISCHIEF, A CHAOS-CHAOS...! LIGHTNERS! FROM INSIDE YOUR LITTLE CELL!! TAKE ME AND DO YOUR STRONGEST---! Devilsknife * Once defeated, jevil will turn into a weapon for the player to use (only if you killed him) labbeled the devilsknife. * The devilsknife can only be equiped to Susie. * The devilsknife's ability lowers the cost of Rudebusters tp cost down by 10 (now only 40% tp is required) * When viewed in the weapons and armour selection screen the devilsknife is described as "Skull-emblazoned scythe-ax. Reduces Rudebuster's cost by 10." Gallery Jevil2.png |Jevil sticking out his tongue while laughing. Kevil Standard Animation.gif|Jevil's in-battle animation. Trivia * Jevil's name is likely a portmanteau of the words "Joker" or "Jester" and "Devil" or "Evil". * Talking to Seam after defeating Jevil reveals that Jevil used to be the court jester, while Seam was the court magician. * Jevil is the only character to have proper voice acting in Undertale and Deltarune. Jevil says "Chaos, Chaos!", "I can do anything!", and "Metamorphosis." for normal attacks, and "Bye bye!" In his 'final chaos'. * Jevil is likely based off of the Joker card from standard 52-Card deck. The card itself can add randomness and confusion to a game, and Jevil's character is likely a reference to it. ** The Joker card also does not have a suit, and is likely why Jevil is not "locked" to a specific suit to use in battle. * The music that plays during Jevil's battle is called THE WORLD REVOLVING on the official OST ** The game file containing the music is called joker.ogg * There is a very rare chance that one of the ducks from the carousel will have Everyman's head * The line "HOW CAN YOU REFUSE, WHEN YOU ARE ALREADY PLAYING" may be a reference to the line "HOW CAN YOU HOPE TO OUTRUN ME. WHEN I AM ALREADY HERE?" spoken by the character Lord English from Homestuck, a webcomic series which Toby has made music for. Category:Card Castle Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Boss Enemies